Unfamiliar
by Amberdiamondswords
Summary: Ratchet and Clank are out in the the Kyzil Plateau market searching for new coils when they're approached by a Fongoid child who is unfamiliar with robots. Warning: cuteness.


The sun was setting on the Kyzil Plateau on planet Veldin. People were turning in for the day, shutting their doors and windows and waiting for the nights dark blanket to cover the sky so they day could finally be declared "over". However, though it wasn't busy, the ground was still being patted on by people's moving feet. Citizens walked left and right through the Kyzil Plateau market center, shopping for their needs before the stores closed for the night.

Inside a small hardware store that was placed gently up against a Veldin cliff stood an orange Lombax along with a small robot. The two were searching the shelves and drawers for some supplies that they needed before work the next day.

"Come on...they have to have some extra coil around here somewhere," Ratchet muttered, pulling out a drawer and searching its contents.

"This could have been avoided, you know," Clank said, peeking into the same drawer. He brilliant green optics scanned the supplies inside and found no coils.

"Oh come on, are you still on about that little accident?" The Lombax asked, folding his arms.

"'Little' seems like a weak word in this situation. That coil was nearly disintegrated."

"But it wasn't. So...points for not complete destruction?"

"No invisible point system will be made for you. You knew that using the microwave for power was a bad idea."

"Yeah, but I knew that it wouldn't hurt to try. And the ship's air conditioner turned on, so it was kind of a success." Clank glanced at Ratchet with a certain look in his eyes that told the Lombax that he was not talking himself out of this one. Ratchet moaned a bit, "Ugh, I'm too tired for you to be looking at me like that. I'll find a new coil here and pay for it with my own bolts. And I'll also promise never to do that again. Will that get me off the hook?"

Clank pondered this for a moment, "For me, yes. For Mr. Grimroth, I am not sure."

"Eh, I'm sure he'll have me work overtime. And that's not gonna be fun. Anyway, I don't see have coils here. Let's ask the shopkeeper if there's any in the back. If he doesn't, we'll have to come back tomorrow-"

"Umm..e-excuse me..."

Ratchet was interrupted by a sudden small voice. He stopped his sentence and he and Clank looked at each other before looking for the source of the voice. They were both then startled by the appearance of a Fongoid child behind them. He had his hands behind his back and was shuffling his feet a bit. Ratchet blinked before fully turning towards the child.

"Hey there. You need something, kid?" Ratchet asked.

"Umm..." The child shuffled his feet a bit more. He glanced up at Ratchet with his large brown eyes before darting away again. After a few moments, he said, almost muttering, "Does...does he bite?"

"Me? Well, I may look like an animal, kid, but my teeth aren't even sharp." The Lombax showed his teeth and pointed out all of the flat ones. "See? I couldn't really bite if I wanted to."

"Actually, um, sir, I was talking about, um...h-him."

The child pointed to Clank, who nearly took a step back out of surprise. Even Ratchet was surprised at this. When approached and asked about biting, he was expecting him, the animal like creature, to be the one in question, not the two foot tall robot. Still, the kid wanted his answer, so he was going to get it.

"Wha-Clank? No, no, he's completely harmless."

"That is correct. I never have any intent on harming anyone," Clank agreed with a nod.

"Oh...c-cool," the child responded. He noticed the looks on Ratchet and Clank's faces, almost like they were asking why he was asking this through their facial expressions. So he put his hands together and said, "We don't have robots on my planet, Zanifar. I've never seen one in person before..."

When the child explained that he was from Zanifar, Ratchet did take notice on the kid's outfit. It was nothing like the ones that Veldin Fongoid children wore. He was wearing something that resembled a primitive robe. And Zanifar was a planet that had Fongoid villages that had no technology. So it was understandable that he was going to question Clank and his intents since this was his first time ever meeting a robot.

"Can I touch him?"

Ratchet pulled himself out of his thoughts and looked back at the Fongoid child, who looked almost eager to have his question answered. The Lombax gave a quick glance to Clank to see if it was okay with him, and the robot gave a small nod. With that, Ratchet smiled and got down onto one of his knees so he could be a better level with his two short friends.

"Sure. Just don't pull on his antenna. He needs that to help him function, so it can't be damaged."

"Okay."

The child looked at Clank and felt like that he was going to be blinded by the robot's big green and glowing eyes. But he didn't feel scared of him. Clank's appearance made him seem very harmless, but he had never met another robot, and looks can be deceiving. But, the child decided to suck up all of his concerns and shoved them down, and then he stuck out a hand. He placed his small hand slowly on top of Clank's shiny head. The child was surprised at what he felt. The robot's skin seemed cold at first, but then it turned nice and warm, and the metal itself was so smooth. It reminded him of some smooth rocks back on Zanifar.

"See? Nothing to be afraid of," Ratchet said, nearly startling the child. "Especially with him. Clank's the nicest robot that I know."

"So smooth..." the child said quietly, patting Clank on the head. "And his metal is so shiny."

"Hehehee, thank you," Clank said with a smile, almost embarrassed by the compliments.

"I like your red flashy thing."

The child reached up and gently poked the bulb on top of Clank's head, careful not to damage the antenna like Ratchet had told him. Speaking of Ratchet, he couldn't help but smile as he watched the Fongoid check out Clank. It was almost amazing how quickly he grew to like the robot, as he almost seemed afraid of him at first. This child was brave. Learning to like what was apparently an unfamiliar being to him. And most people would be afraid of unfamiliar things and just avoid it. But seeing this kid actually wanting to meet and pat a robot for the first time was almost inspiring. And it was a moment in his life that he hoped he wouldn't forget.

As the child continued observing Clank (he was intrigued by the robot's three fingered hands), a new voice suddenly called out from the outside of the shop.

"Branden! Branden, come on, we need to go before sundown!" Called out a female Foingoid, who was looking at the child next to Clank.

"Oh, that's my mom, I have to go," Branden said, looking a bit disappointed.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Branden," Ratchet said, giving a small wave.

"Indeed," Clank happily agreed. "I am glad that I was able to help introduce you to the robot species."

"Heh, yeah. I think that robots are kind of neat now that I know what they're like," the child said happily with a smile. He turned around and went towards the shop exit, but he quickly stopped when he thought of something. "Oh, um, wait."

"Hm? Did you forget something?" Ratchet asked, looking around his feet for any kind of item.

"No, I umm...I wanted to give you this." Branden reached into his robe and pulled out some wrapped coil wire. He rushed over to Clank and handed it to him. "The reason I came here from Zanifar was to pick up some supplies for my village with my family. I know that you guys were looking for coil, but...we bought the rest of their stock. And I feel bad that you can't get some now, so have some of ours."

"Thank you very much, Branden," Clank said, taking the coil wire.

"Here, I think I have enough bolts in here..." Ratchet said, digging through his pockets.

"Oh, no, you don't have to give me any bolts," Branden said quickly.

"Really? Are you sure? I feel bad just kinda taking it from you without pay."

"No, it's fine, really. You guys gave me enough, already," the child said, smiling before giving Clank some final few pats on the head.

"Brendan, come on, honey!" The female Foingoid called out again.

"Coming, mom!" Brendan rushed to the exit. "Bye, Mr. Ratchet! Mr. Clank!"

And with that, the young Fongoid child was gone along with his mother, leaving just Ratchet and Clank in the store. Clank smiled as he placed the coil wire in his chest compartment, feeling elated that he was able to make that child so happy. Even Ratchet had to agree.

"Well, that was nice of you," the Lombax said, looking down at his friend.

"Yes, well, I wanted to make a good impression for robots and show that child that not all of us are killing machines."

"It's true, not all of you are. And I think you nailed it when it came to you making your point."

"Thank you, Ratchet." The two stood there in the shop, looking fondly at the glass door and feeling oddly good about what had just taken place. However, the moment was interrupted when Clank spoke. "By the way, you are still not off the hook with me for the microwave incident."

"Oh, come on!"

"Hehehehee!"

* * *

 **Well, I just kinda threw this one together cause I wanted to get something out for once. And I have to say...the end result was not bad. Not bad at all.**

 **Make sure to leave a review while picking up your complimentary toaster!**

 **This is Amberdiamondswords, signing off!**


End file.
